A great number of people enjoy drums and drumming as their instrument of choice when it comes to music. Drums are a part of all music, from classical to rock and ancient to contemporary, as it forms the rhythm and thus basis for all music. Generally, drums are played by repeatedly striking a drumhead with a drumstick. While such an action sounds basic, it is not without its nuances. First, the mechanical action of hitting a drumhead requires that one plays the drum for extended periods of time. As a result, various aches, pains, and even repetitive stress injuries can occur. Second, drumsticks are prone to being dropped during play, resulting in a disjointed performance that is less than stellar. Finally, drummers are in a continuous search for a means of displaying stage presence, such as by twirling their drumsticks. However, this twirling is exceedingly difficult and if the drumsticks should be dropped during such a display, the drummer runs the risk of exposing himself to ridicule.
Consequently, a device which addresses the problems as previously described is needed.